Valentine's Day
by Faegirl
Summary: HieiKurama For all of you who can't tell, I'll make it clear: SHONEN-AI! This is as fluffy as my fics get. It didn't come out as well I had hoped, but oh well. One-shot


"Now, class, for your creative writing assignment... Let's see..." Everyone groaned. Kurama's teacher was notorious for giving creative writing assignments. It was a snowy February day outside, and everyone wanted to be out there. "Come on! It's not that bad! It is almost Valentine's Day, after all!"  
  
'Does everyone have to remind us about that?' Kurama thought. He looked around at everyone, all looking so happy. It was disgusting. Kurama didn't particularly like this holiday. Especially since the one he wanted to spend it with didn't even know what it was...  
  
"I want you to write a free form poem!" The class groaned again. "Now, think of someone or thing you admire, or you would like to be with on Valentine's Day. Write words that come to your mind while thinking about it. Due tomorrow," she told them as the bell rang.  
  
'I'll get started on this stupid thing when I get home. It's not like I have anything better to do.' Kurama went to his locker, put away his things, and headed home.  
  
Once there, he unlocked the door, kicked off his shoes, and ran to his room. The kitsune pulled out a clean sheet of paper. "Here we go." He grabbed his pencil, and clearly pictured Hiei in his mind {[[1]]}. His eyes were closed as he waited for something to come to him. "That's good," he said quietly as he wrote down a few words. "What else...?"  
  
"What are you doing, fox?" a voice called from behind. Kurama started, he didn't notice Hiei come in. He spun around {[[2]]} and looked the little fire demon in the eyes.  
  
"A creative writing assignment," he sighed in reply.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About a person I would like to spend a certain day with." After hearing that, Hiei dismissed his thoughts. He did know about Valentine's Day, in fact, he knew all sorts of ningen things. Kurama just didn't know that he knew. Hiei almost thought that it was about him, but he figured it was one of those baka ningen girls who followed the kitsune everywhere.  
  
"Oh. Sounds like fun. I'll let you get back to your homework, then." Hiei left as suddenly as he appeared.  
  
"Yes, loads of fun," he mentioned disdainfully to the air. He closed his eyes again, the picture of Hiei fresh in his mind. He set to work, and it took him a while. Finally, at 4:00, he finished. Looking over it, there were some changes made, but it didn't take too long.  
  
"I can't wait until tomorrow," he said sarcastically. "At least we don't have to read these out loud."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In school)  
  
"Now, take out your poems." The papers rustled, and everyone got ready to hand them in. The evil teacher smiled. "Pass them in. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and everyone will be staying after." Seeing the look on their faces, she added, "Don't worry, you'll have fun. I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day After That~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In class, after school)  
  
"Good, I'm glad you all stayed. Now, I will be passing these back out. They aren't graded, but you'll be reading them out loud... for an audience {[[3]]}." The class couldn't even manage a groan. They just stared (most glared, though). The teacher almost laughed, but kept it inside. "Students, please form a line in the front of the classroom." Everyone stood up and got in line, all pushing to be at the back.  
  
'Why the torture? I don't deserve it! I DID MY HOMEWORK!' Kurama thought desperately. Just then, the classroom door opened. In walked many people... one Kurama noticed. He stood toward the back, looking around. "Hiei?" Kurama mouthed to himself.  
  
Hiei didn't want to be there, but he came anyway. He sat down in one of the desks {[[4]]} and looked bored. He looked around, and tiredly waved at Kurama.  
  
'He must not have gotten much sleep last night,' was the only thought that ran through his head. His fear was gone, replaced with sheer confidence.  
  
A while later, when everyone else had gone and Hiei was almost asleep, it was Kurama's turn. "Kami-sama..." he muttered. He walked to the front of the room, wishing he didn't have to do this. You see, he had been thinking, which is something you should never do for extended periods of time, and he realized he would be telling Hiei what he thought of him.  
  
Kurama took a deep breath. "Here it goes," he said to everyone. He looked at Hiei, then down at his paper.  
  
"Dark Beauty, Flying Shadow, Forbidden Child. Sweet Poison with Eyes of Fire. Unseen Wind, Death's Caress. {[[5]]}" He didn't look up; he just walked over to the teacher and put his paper on her desk.  
  
He heard something. He looked over at everyone sitting down, and saw Hiei clapping quietly. The little fire demon smiled at him. Others began clapping, and loudly. While people were clapping, Hiei slipped out unnoticed by everyone... except Kurama.  
  
"I have to go. May I be excused?" the ever-so-polite Kurama asked. The teacher nodded, and he left.  
  
(In the hallway)  
  
"Hiei!" he called. Hiei stopped and turned around, still smiling slightly. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"Hn. Too many people. Besides, you're lucky I even came. I have to get back to Makai to train." Seeing the sad look on Kurama's face, he added, "I love you, fox." And, to Kurama's surprise, Hiei walked closer and kissed him. His smile grew bigger, and Kurama's reappeared. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fae: That came out... worse... than expected. And I did it all in one sitting! My muses need to make up their minds whether they love me or hate me. Tonight they were in good moods, I guess. That's good. =^.^= Meow!  
  
Ja, minna-san!  
  
{[[1]]}– You expected his little paper to be on someone else?  
  
{[[2]]}– Spinney chairs! Whee!  
  
{[[3]]}– Teacher tracked down everyone the papers were based on.  
  
{[[4]]}– Well, they aren't going to stand the whole time!  
  
{[[5]]}- Wow, that was a stupid poem thing I wrote for him to read. It's  
better than my others, though, they're about stuff like death and  
suicide. =^.~= 


End file.
